


【庵京】兔耳摇曳

by Utopia_E



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utopia_E/pseuds/Utopia_E
Summary: 没头有尾，恰丽莎太太的图有感





	【庵京】兔耳摇曳

乍看到包间墙边探出来的黑色兔子耳朵，端着威士忌杯的八神庵最开始以为是外星人的天线，但接下来从墙角走出来的人让他见识到了宇宙的深邃和辽阔。  
他一口酒喷了出来。  
“……咳……咳！京？”庵又咳又笑把自己搞得狼狈不堪，抹了把脸试图让自己镇定下来，放下酒杯装模作样道：“你怎么在这里还穿着……这一身。”  
单臂夹着着不锈钢托盘的京干脆自暴自弃地从墙角走出来，光明正大叉腰站在庵面前，习惯性以大老爷们儿岔开腿粗犷站姿任凭庵上下打量：“要你管啊，点不点东西，不点要不出去要不给就赶紧老子交上座位费。”  
“哼。”庵坐在沙发上双臂环胸，翘着二郎腿。明明是低于京的视线却发出了睥睨天下的气势，“那得看你这店里有没有留下我在这里消费的本事……话说回来，那要消费到了价位你能过来作陪？”  
“这……”听到此言京抱着托盘目光游移，突然灵光一闪打了个响指，“这我需要问店长。”说罢光速开门逃离包间。

没过多久听到门口一阵喧哗，京被扔进了包间。  
紧接着清脆一声，门从外面被锁住了。  
“赚不回本不要出来啊！”外面看热闹不嫌事大的人们大喊起哄还反手敲了敲门，“我们已经把监控关了！”  
这是明示吗？！  
坐在沙发上不动如山的暴发户托腮看着京撅着屁股想要撬门出去的丑态哼笑两声，盯着京腰后装饰用的白兔尾巴好似锁定目标般眯了眯双眼。  
“笑屁啊笑。”京恨恨咂嘴，连忙从地上爬起来，“你点什么赶紧的，消费不到价位让店长把你扣这儿洗盘子。”  
说着丝毫不顾及自己这身打扮，就像完全感觉不到害臊一般，大摇大摆地走到庵身边把自己摔进真皮沙发的抱枕堆里，手搭沙发背，前方空门大开，抄过庵倒好酒的酒杯便喝了起来，好像自己是个大爷而旁边的庵才是过来作陪的牛郎。  
“嗯？身处服务业的你没有服务精神吗？”  
视线终于齐平，庵倚着沙发仰起下巴，抬手指了指“下”这个方位，这个嚣张的表情怎么看怎么欠揍。  
“你这混蛋——”  
“嗯？不做吗？你可是答应了店长的吧，如果你不做……”庵握住西服领子，拽着向下抻了抻并不存在的衣褶，佯装起身。  
“……”  
连瞪过来的眼神都是这么美味。  
庵得意地笑着，舔了舔嘴唇。

【搞！搞TMD！】  
拿着润滑剂的京看着自己湿湿滑滑的手心不爽撇嘴，内心泛起一阵恶心，毫无服务精神地扯开腰带和西裤拉链，最后将他的“服务对象”从内裤里面解放出来，在他意料之外的、蓄势待发的肉柱差点弹到他脸上。蹲在这个他恨不得现场捶死的混蛋的两腿之间，手上没轻没重地将液体涂满早已昂扬发烫的柱身。涂满到湿滑的液体几乎打透身下那人的耻毛的程度，京跨坐到庵的腿间。除了恶毒的“一屁股坐死你”以外什么都不敢放在脑子里面——这个画面怎么看怎么诡异吧？！  
虽然说庵能够承受住他的体重，但是京还是稍微曲起膝盖，用套在匀称双腿上紧绷黑亮的丝袜摩擦夹在自己腿根处愈发紫胀的肉棒。腿根内侧虽然有明显肌肉起伏的曲线，但是总体来讲还是会比其他地方娇嫩许多，更不用提兔女郎装这勾勒出裆部风景的布料又滑又薄，在交叠磨蹭双膝，看着随他动作摇晃的硬挺时，离得过近会不小心蹭到自己的……因此本就紧紧包裹下身的布面面积越发紧张，勒得京有些难受，某处不禁在庵看不见的地方收缩两下。  
京双手后撑扶着庵的双腿小腹使力抬高夹紧的双腿再缓缓坐下，黑亮的缝隙中粗翘指天的深色龟头在其中好似捉迷藏般在被黑雾包围的肉色中闪烁显现。  
“嗯？挺熟练啊。”庵倚着沙发椅背突然出言，气息有些不稳。  
京听到他的话神情瞬间扭曲，咬牙切齿地从避开眼神交流的鸵鸟形态转为抬眼狠瞪：“怎么，您是要加时还是要加费啊？看您这种情况的人加时是不太可能了，不如多给点服务小费。”快给老子射了以后麻利滚蛋。  
庵单侧挑眉，发出了令他心惊胆战的短音节冷哼。  
反观庵的神情，用些许嘲讽和讥笑盯着自己发窘模样的神情中闪烁的难道是——享受？  
本就苍白的皮肤泛起浅浅的薄粉，庵扬起的唇角从京坐到他身上便再没有放下过。他歪头看着京的动作，突然伸手扣住京肌理分明的大腿，力道重得像两只蟹王之钳。尤其在京想悄悄后挪减少与庵暴露的重点位置的亲密摩擦时再发力抓回。京被他拽得身形不稳，往前一扑差点摔在他怀里，不得已狠狠用在这种淫靡情形下毫无威慑力眼神再次警告他。回扣住抓着庵放在自己膝盖的手企图稳住，不让自己在内心狂跳神经被麻痹的状态中软倒下来任他揉圆搓扁，继续卖力伺候。  
紧紧包裹京身体弧度的兔女郎装随着京的动作不断换着角度凸显肌肉纹理在其内的运动，甚至可以清晰看到腹肌随着急促地呼吸一松一紧，勉强遮住乳尖的倒三角衣料在晃动中挑逗似的显现一点暗色痕迹，再往上是在脖子上在京的颈间绷紧的黑色领结，好似囚禁了他的呼吸。于是京微张双唇用嘴增加肺中的氧气量，一边夹紧时不时跳动一下、筋络怒张的肉茎的茎头，一边晃动劲腰前后交叠地磨蹭双腿。急和气，还有这庵试图在他身上盯出个窟窿看穿他灵魂的眼神无一不冲击着他的精神和身体，一面磨牙一面暗忖这混蛋到底射不射啊看屁啊，觉得这样的视觉刺激和自己的羞耻行为结合一起烧红了他的脸颊和眼眶，而另一方面却又因为掌控了庵的生理反应而暗自得意。矛盾反复煎熬着他的内心，同时脊椎攀升的让人思路空白、难以言明的快感逐渐取代他的心烦意乱与胡思乱想，大脑被瞬间的空白一寸寸占据，感受庵渐渐变重的呼吸和在自己轻轻重重动作下身体的轻微激灵和一瞬僵硬，还有那双力量越来越重、烫似烙铁的手掌，引诱自己去以更为疯狂的状态迎接这近在眼前不可抗拒的原始冲动。  
腿上的丝袜早已经被润滑液和马眼溢出的体液浸湿大片，洇在腿面的水痕更显色气，甚至在这蹭弄中沾湿了京下体的衣料。不，还有一部分是他自己身体产生的生理反应，明明自己的分身把这紧绷的三角位置顶出了个高高的帐篷，顶端高翘更加贴近在前方屹立的被他服务的“凶器”。  
在发现这一紧急状态下的京一阵激灵，胸口剧烈起伏启唇喘息，低垂双眼以掩耳盗铃之姿往回退了一点。  
看到京因受到快感而后撤，庵抓着京大腿的手又是使力一扯，把京往他的方向又带近了一分，京终于摔进了庵的怀里。耳鬓厮磨，脖颈交叠，咚咚地心跳声合二为一，两人的分身也紧紧贴在一处。  
“怎么？这就受不了了？我可是还没有射呢？”  
“……那你赶紧的啊！”  
庵瞥了他一眼，一语不发。而视线以下突然发出刺啦响声，黑色丝袜在这一系列动作之后被庵的十指扯破，京的大腿和膝盖附近瞬间出现了大小不等的十个窟窿眼。  
“喂你小心点！这个破了可是要扣钱的！……你干什么！”京话还没说完就被庵一把推倒在沙发上，几个抱枕因为他突然的动作被京撞到了地上。京从沙发支着上身想要挣扎起来却被庵的发烫的手掌死死按住，而庵的另一只手伸向西服上衣口袋中——  
遮住了京头顶的灯光，在他惊恐不安的眼神中庵掏出了一把钱塞在了京的胸口沟内，衣服很紧，但是仍有零星纸币从胸口滑落。胸口挡住乍泄春光的衣角翘了起来，露出刚刚遮羞状态中藏在内侧的反应身体真实感受的尖尖果实。下一步庵便就着这个姿势伸指拨开了兔女郎装已经湿透的三角地带，京的分身在双重的被动挑弄中早是急不可耐，涨挺着从衣料缝隙被打开的那刻跳了出来，身后小穴也以肉眼可见随着紧促呼吸微微翕动。  
但他所不知道的是庵本想循序渐进的心态在这个景象下被彻底煽动了。  
“钱给你了。”庵盯着京狼狈的下身说道，  
京在这富有侵略性的扫视下发现了自身难保的事实，钱可以下次再赚但是被这家伙玩坏是不想再感受下次的了——将要撑着沙发挣扎起身的京感觉到后穴被异物侵入，滑滑凉凉的东西被挤了进来，顺着肠道滑向身体深处。  
“八神你不要太过分……啊……！”  
粗糙地扩张两下，庵抬起京裹着破破烂烂的黑丝的腿，对准湿漉漉的小穴一顶到底，紧窒绞动的肉壁让他舒服的吐出一口气，而他额角跳动的青筋昭示着京马上面临如何狂风暴雨般的“袭击”。  
……

等京反应过来的时候已经被庵按在墙边，手撑着冰凉的墙壁被身后时轻时重地操弄折磨到讲不出话来。  
而以庵的视角则是极其令他食指大动的景色。他双掌扣着京的髂骨，边按在身下抽插边看到京的毫无赘肉、结实有力的劲腰随着自己的动作一扭一扭的姿态轻舔嘴唇，长长的兔耳随之摇摆。低低的呻吟、肉体撞击的声音和清亮的击水声灌入他的耳中和胸口，充盈了他对这世界感到枯燥乏味的内心。在顶住京肉穴，以囊袋都要准备塞进去的深处动腰划圈的时候，还能看到京的腰线颤抖着，试图躲避快感却无处可逃。但庵渐渐发现为了防止被顶弄得太狠京在本能驱使下找了个投机取巧的方式——脚尖和腰一起偷偷往前挪出少许空间并将腰际下塌。庵沉默着任凭他前挪，看他最终停在以自己安心舒适的幅度继续享受。  
庵自是不会单单看着京的享受，因为知道自己更喜欢看到他在自己暴虐下的承受，便在逼到尽头的那刻抓紧京迎合晃动的腰往自己身下用力抽送，抽插狠猛中甚至在两人交合的位置把体液打出了白色的泡沫。此时的京已失去了挣扎的空间，被这突然猛烈地操弄干出了一身汗。头顶着墙壁的他鼻腔发出苦恼的、难以抑制的、甚至令人产生把他吃拆入腹冲动的破碎短音。难以按捺的欲望迸发，被本我控制身体的他胸中突然升起压抑在内心深处的暴力，恨不得将眼前支撑的墙壁捶碎。但全身仅剩的力气只能留给战栗颤抖的双肘去撑住墙壁，不然就顺着墙撅着屁股沿着墙壁滑下去了……没有反抗之力的他只能岔开双腿任身后那人的喜好掌控节奏来肆意摆弄他。  
庵的力量却一直不收，卯着劲儿用筋络怒张的茎根狠力顶弄会引起京穴壁剧烈收缩的点，京只剩呜咽着十指抠住墙面，好似要哭出来般难耐地低垂脖颈，无力摇头，颈椎突出的骨节变得更加明显。汗水被他难以承受的动作更多地甩落到地上，在刺激传入大脑的时刻他突然扬起脖子，张嘴颤动着身体发出的只有无声高潮的喊叫。裸露结实筋肉的肩背上满是汗水的痕迹，没有滴落在地的部分汇入深深的腰窝，沾湿了腰间翘起来的兔尾巴。喉咙里是不清不楚的似痛似愉地呻吟和喘息，被急促地撞击干得一晃一晃地站都站不稳。在庵看不到的地方，京的双眼已经迷离不知何处，不知是汗水还是泪水挂满脸颊，零星还垂在长长的睫毛上，试图闭合他半眯的双眸，因喘息无法合拢的唇角逸出的除了声音还有涎水的液痕，通红的双颊和紧皱的浓眉让人难以分清他是处于天堂还是地狱中的极乐。一个恶趣味的想法在庵的心中突然冒头，抱着心动不如行动的恶劣性趣，他将折磨京的巨物抽回一些，停留在穴口浅处轻轻插弄，被欲望吊着不上不下的京迷茫双眼在这莫名其妙的举动下反应了片刻，飞快回头瞄了庵一眼。  
庵不为所动，继续在远处如隔靴搔痒般浅浅刺入。京在煎熬中烦躁撇嘴，不情不愿地扭腰试探性地向后蹭了蹭。  
没想到在如此明显的暗示下庵居然还会再向后挪离，京无法纾解的欲望和怒气混合成了将理智轰飞的炸弹，干脆一不做二不休，一气之下在自暴自弃中向后猛地一坐。毕竟把京逼到这个份上，庵好像算到了他会在刺激之下做出这种鲁莽而不计后果、只图快感的举动，迎着京的行动扯住他从墙面抬离的小臂往自己身前一带，身下顺势往京的体内又深又狠地刺了进去。京没有料到庵会这样对他，瞳孔和身体肌肉同步抽缩，在这极端冲击下拧紧腰际，绷紧大腿根痉挛着叫喊出声，身前高翘的性器喷涌出白浊部分溅落在墙壁上，部分与混合汗水滴在两腿之间的地板上越积越多。  
小穴抽搐着的他无力地将体重全部依靠在庵的胸膛，塌着腰翘起的臀部和庵的操弄进去的粗茎紧紧贴合。在片刻喘息调整后，庵把京仰躺着按倒在沙发上，一手拇指揉搓捏扯，责罚贪婪渴求依旧挺立的乳尖，另一只手拽起他的脚腕，在自己射进去的粘稠白浊没有从穴口滑出之前再次顶入，接收到身下的轻颤和战栗后再次摆动窄腰进行下一次的攻伐。京单手微攀庵的脖颈，还没从刚刚高潮的余韵中恢复过来，用带着发酸发糯鼻音轻哼，以喘不过气来的样子口齿不清而沙哑地说着“慢点”。  
庵沉下上身，让京环住自己的肩膀。没有接吻，只通过额头重叠的方式缠绵，绕在一处的气息炙热而妖冶从两人微张的唇齿之间绵延。  
灼热将两人的灵肉笼罩，在交融中燃烧殆尽。

……  
抽出吃饱喝足的“榨京器”，庵坐在沙发侧沿心满意足地平复气息，并在内心描绘着被自己干到脱力、只剩躺在沙发上喘息着四肢大敞的京。就像被拍上沙滩的鱼大口吐纳，京的胸口好似抽泣的起伏痉挛，恍神状态中喉咙和鼻腔共鸣，吐出朦胧而暧昧的叹息与低吟，微皱的眉头和意识模糊不甚清亮的双眸，脸颊嘴角挂着已然干涸的水痕。余韵中的肌肤还泛着鲜亮的微红，唇印牙印和手印大概在明天会更明显吧……被扒到腰间皱皱巴巴的兔女郎装沾着京自己射出来的黏黏糊糊的浊液，已经蔫了的分身和其主人一模一样歪在那里无精打采，半遮半掩的穴口向外流淌着自己挞伐过的乳白色浓痕，身后揪成团的兔尾巴还往下滑落带着甜腥气味的混合体液，而他腿根还在不自觉地微微痉挛。  
庵系好腰带，伸手对着京的小腹用力一按。京的会阴反射性地一抽，喉咙中带着哭腔的呻吟不受控制地迸发出一个短暂的音节。摩擦红肿穴口在刺激下流出来更多射进去的浓稠精液，粘腻地汪在京双腿间的黑色皮质沙发上。

“招待的不错，等我下次再来光顾你。”庵把“你”这个字节咬得很重，在桌子扔下一沓钱后推开不知道什么时候已经开锁的包厢门，潇洒离开。  
“……别再来了！！！”身后毫无气势的怒吼则“热情”地将他挥一挥衣袖的背影送得很远。

【兔耳晃动的END】


End file.
